Coffee or Chocolate?
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Mimi/Yamato/Hiroaki. Hiroaki tienes ciertos "problemas" con la novia de su hijo. Problemas que no son fáciles de solucionar. **Reto de las Mendigas Fickeras II** Para Chia.


**Heme aquí con otro reto de una de mis parejas favoritas.**

 **Pairing** : Hiroaki- Mimi/ Mimato

 **Características** : Hasta ahora, Hiroaki ha hecho la vista gorda de que su hijo se traiga a la novia a casa, hasta que comienza a ser descuidado. Hiroaki empieza a encontrarse ropa interior por los rincones de la casa, especialmente, por los que él siempre tiene que pasar o tocar. El día que descubre y no por accidente, a Mimi y Yamato teniendo sexo, Hiroaki empieza a preguntarse si esa mujer lo hace aposta. (A gusto del lector de si hace un trio o no)

 **Género** : Angust- romance- hurtconfort (o a gusto)

 **Reto de Chia**

* * *

 **Coffee or Chocolate?**

Lore-chan

* * *

Hiroaki Ishida se dejó caer con desgana en una de las sillas vacías del casino de la estación de televisión Fuji TV. Ya daban las dos y media de la mañana y su trabajo por ese día había acabado, pero no tenía ninguna intención de volver a casa.

Todo se había vuelto un lío de un segundo a otro en su vida. Lo peor de todo, era que ese lío le gustaba, le gustaba tanto que prefería quedarse en el trabajo para no volver a caer en sus redes.

Bebió un poco de su café de máquina y se agarró los cabellos marrones con desesperación. Tenía que parar de pensar en ella, pero cada vez que trataba ella hacía de todo para que esa tarea le fuese imposible.

Estaba allí, cabizbajo, hablando en susurros consigo mismo cuando la voz de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo lo hizo saltar. Éste rio de buena gana. Hace un buen rato que notaba al hombre extraño.

Se sentó a su lado, también con café en mano. A diferencia de Hiroaki, a él le tocaba turno de noche y este era su primer receso para ir por una bebida que lo mantuviera despierto y no cometiera tonteras con la programación de esa hora.

—¿No piensas irte a casa? – preguntó el hombre de lentes a su compañero - ¿O acaso te volvieron a regañar por el reportaje del viernes?

El Ishida negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es mi idea o has estado muy raro este último mes…? ¿Pasa algo? – Hiroaki volvió a negar, pero no era muy convincente, así que su compañero insistió - ¿Problemas con la jefatura? ¿con Natsuko?... ¿Con alguno de tus hijos? ¿Takeru? ¿…Yamato?

El Ishida estaba tomando un sorbo a su café cuando escuchó el nombre de su hijo mayor y con el descuido se terminó quemando la lengua al olvidar soplar.

—Así que con Yamato… - el Ishida gruñó tal como lo hacía su hijo cuando algo lo molestaba. En este caso ser descubierto – Bueno no debe ser fácil ser el padre de un chico de 19 años, ¿no? El mío no cumple ni los 15 y ya me ha dado unos horribles dolores de cabeza. Aunque pensé que Yamato no te daba problemas, nunca dices nada malo de él, parece ser un muy buen muchacho…

—Y lo es – interrumpió Hiroaki complicado – Jamás me ha dado ningún problema, ha sabido llevar el divorcio desde pequeño con una madurez que siempre he envidiado, aprendió a cocinar a los diez, nunca me llamaron de su colegio porque se enfrascó en alguna pelea, armó el solo una banda de música y le iba muy bien hasta que decidió dejarla para entrar a la universidad… ¿Qué más podría pedir? ¿no?

—Por todo lo que dices, le debe hacer falta una novia muy bonita y…

—La tiene, ese es el único problema que existe.

Su compañero lo miró sin entender.

El padre de Yamato volvió a beber de su café procurando no quemarse esta vez. Hace ya tanto que necesitaba contar lo que estaba pasando y dentro de la televisora el hombre de lentes era su mejor amigo.

—Necesito contarte algo o sino voy a explotar – soltó Hiroaki observándolo afligido – pero necesito que me jures que no le dirás a nadie.

—Por supuesto, soy tu amigo… te conté cuando me emborraché y entré a la casa de al lado creyendo que era la mía. Mi esposa no me habló por un mes creyendo que lo había hecho a posta.

—Créeme que cuando Yamato se entere de lo que he hecho, no me hablará por la vida entera.

El hombre de lentes ya se había preocupado, se acomodó en su silla y miró a su compañero esperando a que hablara.

—No le diré a nadie.

Hiroaki se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y miró un punto dentro de su café que para su propio remordimiento le recordó la primera vez que ella entró a la casa.

—Yamato… sí tiene una novia, es… es una chica muy bonita, demasiado bonita. ¡Por Kamisama! Es extremadamente bonita… ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—¿Es mayor de edad?

—Sí, tiene 18.

—Al menos no irás a la cárcel… Vaya problema Hiroaki… la novia de tu hijo mayor.

—Fue ella, te juro que no la vi con otros ojos en un comienzo, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a llegar con esa ropa, ropa que no es apropiada para ir a la casa del padre de tu novio. Me miraba de una forma que me provocaba un vacío en el estómago que necesitaba llenar… con ella.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Mimi Tachikawa entró al departamento de Yamato Ishida y de inmediato sintió que ese hogar necesitaba un "extreme makeover". De todas formas, su novio no le dio ni tiempo de pensar qué color se vería mejor en la sala ni qué sofá sería perfecto para colocarlo frente al televisor, él la arrastró a su cuarto a puntas de besos y ella ni tonta ni perezosa fue quitándole su ropa que quedó desparramaba como un camino de rosas desde la entrada del pasillo hasta los pies de la cama._

 _Siempre le había gustado Yamato, era guapo, era misterioso y por sobre todo educado. Aunque a veces tenía sus arranques de idiotez y despotricada a diestra y siniestra y su mal genio que escondía tras sus lindos ojos azul cielo, salía a la luz si algo no salía como debía ser o alguien se comportaba como no correspondía. Generalmente, el mejor amigo del rubio era quien lo sacaba de sus casillas con mucha regularidad._

 _A Yamato, Mimi le había gustado porque era totalmente diferente a él y a todas las chicas con las que había salido con anterioridad. Ella decía lo que pensaba siempre, fuera bueno o malo, no le importaba lo que es resto pensara de ella. Mimi era feliz con salir una tarde de compras con sus amigas y ante cualquier tristeza que se presentara, no había ningún chocolate caliente que no pudiera mejorarlo. Ella era muy simple dentro de lo complicada que muchas personas la encontraban. Y era linda claro, eso no podía quedar de lado._

 _Y en la cama era perfecta._

 _Siempre quería hacer algo nuevo, quería practicar algo que vio por internet. No le daba vergüenza caminar desnuda por su habitación, como otras chicas que se tapaban de inmediato. Mimi tenía un cuerpo de infarto con o sin ropa y lo sabía, y provocaba a Yamato con ello._

— _No pares… - le pidió ella en un suspiro y le enterró las uñas en la espalda que el recibió con un pequeño gruñido. Tenía que admitir que era una sensación bastante placentera, pero no podía sacarse la camiseta por una semana para que no vieran las consecuencias de sus encuentros._ _La castaña era muy apasionada y había derretido cada centímetro de hielo que acorazaba al Ishida._

 _Yamato enterró su cara en el generoso escote de su novia, sin la menor intención de disminuir la velocidad. Podía estar todo el día entre sus piernas y ya una vez lo había hecho… se habían ido a la playa por el fin de semana y aunque no vieron la playa ni la arena ni nada… sí vio las estrellas tantas veces durante esos dos días que terminó agarrotado._

— _No… puedo aguantar más – gimió y al segundo acabó dentro de ella._

 _Mimi sonrió, iba a esperar a que el rubio descansara un par de minutos y ella iría al ataque una vez más. Pero la puerta del departamento abriéndose alertó a los dos que se miraron asustados. Se suponía que el padre de Yamato llegaría sino hasta las nueve de la noche._

 _El rubio salió de su habitación con solo su ropa interior puesta._

—¿ _No crees que es muy tarde para estar durmiendo? – comentó su padre yendo a la cocina para hacerse un café._

— _Llegaste temprano – dijo mientras con los pies arrastraba las prendas del pasillo hacia su habitación._

—¿ _No tuviste clases? – preguntó obviando la observación de su hijo._

— _Sólo la primera hora – mintió. Se había saltado las demás clases para poder estar con Mimi a solas._

 _Hiroaki sonrió mientras le daba la espalda a su hijo. Se preparó el café._

 _Si había algo que Yamato había heredado de él, dentro de tantas otras cosas, era ser un pésimo mentiroso. Claramente, había visto ropa femenina esparcida por el pasillo_

 _Un grito los alertó a ambos y del dormitorio de Yamato, Mimi salió corriendo hasta el salón tapándose con una camiseta blanca de su novio._

—¡ _Una araña! – volvió a gritar - ¡Yamato, una araña! – y sus ojos se cristalizaron._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Fue la primera vez que la vi, boté mi café del asombro ensuciando todo el piso de la cocina. Los primeros segundos la vi como la novia de mi hijo… pero cuando sus ojos me encontraron, algo pasó. No se tapó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, era como si quisiera que lo mirara a propósito – Hiroaki rio recordando el momento – Una araña, una maldita araña… Aquello fue la causa para verla casi desnuda. Yamato corrió y se puso delante de ella para taparla. Pero yo ya había visto lo suficiente.

—¿En verdad crees que lo hizo a propósito?

—En un principio no… pero después comenzaron a pasar "cosas".

—¿Qué clase de cosas? – su compañero no le podía sacar los ojos de encima.

—Aparecía en el departamento cuando Yamato no estaba, comencé a toparme con su ropa interior en el baño, en la cocina… en la entrada de mi dormitorio. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – le preguntó a su compañero con culpabilidad en sus ojos – La tomaba entre mis manos y hundía mi nariz en ella y su aroma me producía vértigo. Y cuando ella llegaba y me miraba, era como si lo supiera. Se soltaba el cabello y se sentaba cerca de mí, cruzándose de piernas, se inclinaba y yo podía verla. Debí haberme molestado, indignado… pero no podía, porque me gustaba que lo hiciera – suspiró revolviendo el poco café que quedaba en su vaso - …Ella se encargó que yo lo viera todo…

.

.

.

 _Hiroaki manejó sobándose de vez en cuando el hombro derecho, de tanto escribir esa tarde su reporte, le había quedado una molestia._

 _Mientras estacionaba su camioneta se imaginó las manos de Mimi en su espalda, tocándolo y masajeando con cuidado. Como cuando se lo hacía a Yamato, los veía antes de encerrarse en su dormitorio, sentados en el sofá del salón y ella le quitaba la camisa y con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos le entregaba un masaje. Hiroaki tragaba piedras al verlos. Esa fue la primera vez que se encerró en el baño de su cuarto y se tocó pensando en la novia de su hijo y en todo lo que podía ella hacerle y viceversa._

 _Abrió la puerta de su hogar, solo para oírla gemir. No lo hacía fuerte, pero la casa estaba en completo silencio y escucharla fue inevitable. Cerró la puerta despacio y supo que no quería interrumpir porque quería seguirle oyendo. No prendió ninguna luz y mientras más se acercaba al dormitorio de Yamato más culpable se sentía._

 _El sonido de la madera, el jadeó de su hijo y los gemidos de la castaña comenzaron a provocar que la sangre de su cuerpo de fuese a un lugar que últimamente reaccionaba más rápido que su propio sentido común._

 _Antes de decirse que no era correcto, ya podía verla con un tercio de su cuerpo colgando de la cama, sus largos cabellos tocaban el suelo y se mecían de un lado a otro, como sus senos que se mecían de arriba abajo. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver a Yamato, ella era todo lo que su campo visual podía apreciar._

 _Mimi se sujetó del cuello de su hijo para no terminar en el suelo y cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ambos se vieron. Ella le sonrió y eso descolocó al hombre. De un segundo a otro, Mimi acostó a Yamato de tal forma que éste estuviera dándole la espalda a Hiroaki que aún estaba clavado en su sitio, no lograba moverse. Era como si ella lo hubiera embrujado con la mirada._

 _Ella comenzó sus movimientos, mirándolo descaradamente mientras lo hacía. Se tocó y cuando le volvió a sonreír, fue cuando él reaccionó finalmente y se marchó de la misma forma en que entró: en silencio._

 _Más tarde, en su camioneta se desabrochó el pantalón y esta vez no tenía que imaginar nada para pensar en ella y tocarse, la tenía marcada en su memoria. Cerraba los ojos y la veía sonriendo para él._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Los viste?

—No, por supuesto que no. Me fui de inmediato – habían cosas que aunque fuese su mejor amigo, Hiroaki no se las iba a confesar.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, esa niña es peligrosa y si sigue haciendo lo que está haciendo, va a separarte de tu hijo y ninguna mujer lo vale. ¿Por qué no has hecho nada, cierto?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Estás loco?! – se levantó cansado y quizás un poco indignado – Es tarde, gracias por… por todo.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Hiroaki. No diré nada y como consejo… tú no hagas nada.

—Gracias.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta un basurero para botar su vaso de café ya vacío.

—Ojalá no hubiera hecho nada… - susurró apesadumbrado, apretando el botón del ascensor para ir a los estacionamientos.

.

.

.

 _Mimi se apoyó en el mueble de la cocina observando al padre de su novio preparar café._

 _Él podía sentir la mirada ámbar de la castaña sobre su espalda. Podía hasta verla mordiéndose el labio, siempre lo hacía, era un acto reflejo de ella cuando hacía algo que no debía._

— _Voy a comprar cigarros – avisó Yamato colocándose su chaqueta y eso alertó a su padre._

— _Me quedan unos cuantos en mi…_

— _No te preocupes – interrumpió el rubio – de todas formas, quiero comprar otras cosas - ¿Vienes? – le preguntó a su novia y para mala suerte de Hiroaki ella negó con la cabeza._

— _Me duelen un poco las piernas, ya sabes… las clases – Yamato entendió, su novia estudiaba danza._

— _Vuelvo en una media hora._

 _Y antes de que alguno le pudiera responder, la puerta ya se había cerrado._

— _Señor Ishida – habló Mimi acercándose a él - ¿Me enseña a preparar café?_

— _Creí que preferías el chocolate – comentó el hombre incómodo._

— _También me gusta – sonrió colocándose a su lado, y sus brazos desnudos se rozaron – me gusta el chocolate y desde hace un tiempo, el café. Especialmente, cuando está bien preparado. ¿Me enseña?_

 _Mimi no esperó respuesta, ella no esperaba, ella simplemente actuaba. Pasó por debajo de uno de los brazos de Hiroaki y quedó pegada entre el mueble de la cocina – frente a ella la cafetera – y el cuerpo del Ishida. La Tachikawa alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Hiroaki que estaba completamente en shock. Muchas veces la imaginó así de cerca, en especial después de verla haciendo el amor con su hijo._

 _Al notar que no se movía, Mimi tomó sus brazos que pasaron sobre sus hombros y los colocó sobre la cafetera._

— _Entonces… ¿Cómo se hace?_

 _Él se movió con torpeza, sabiendo que aquella cercanía no era correcta. Que él debería haberse alejado indignado de la castaña, pero no podía._

 _Le explicó la función del filtro, el tipo de café que debía ocupar y cuando iba a hacer la demostración, ella se volvió a pegar, pero moviéndose de una forma que lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Soltó el aire desde sus pulmones en pequeños cortes y tembló como un niño cuando sintió las manos de ella aferrarse a su cinturón._

 _En ese mismo segundo, dejó de pensar y como si lo hubieran tenido amarrado de manos y pies durante años y de pronto lo soltasen, acarició los senos de la muchacha a medida que ella ya iba bajando el zipper. Mimi apoyó las manos sobre el mueble de la cocina, corriendo sin cuidado la cafetera hacia la izquierda. Sentía los besos del padre de su novio por su espalda que desnuda, los besos bajaban por su columna y luego subían hasta quedarse en su cuello. Mimi empuñó las manos gimiendo, sonriendo porque había soñado tantas veces ese momento._

 _Hiroaki bajó subió su falda y sacó su ropa interior con unas ganas enormes de quedarse con esa prenda también. Dibujó círculos sobre los glúteos de la chica, asombrado de que fuesen tan perfectos._

— _Hazlo – pidió ella. Ya no podía esperar más._

 _Y en cuanto lo sintió adentro de ella, la primera embestida se hizo presente y ella se golpeó el estómago contra el borde del mueble, supo que era exactamente lo que había estado esperando._

 _La agarró del cabello y Hiroaki no pudo controlarse, no fue delicado y Mimi en su vida había gritado de placer como esa primera vez con él._

.

.

.

Hiroaki llegó a su departamento y la encontró apoyada en la puerta. Se rascó la frente mientras miraba con disimulo a todos lados. Yamato no estaba, estaba de viaje con su mejor amigo… se iba a casar y su despedida de soltero era un viaje con todos sus amigos.

" _Tienes que tener cuidado, esa niña es peligrosa y si sigue haciendo lo que está haciendo, va a separarte de tu hijo y ninguna mujer lo vale. ¿Por qué no has hecho nada, cierto?"_

—¿Café o chocolate? - Le preguntó una vez dentro del piso.

Ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

—Por hoy café…

.

.

* * *

 **Reto concedido para Chia. Lamento si cambié ciertas cosillas, espero que haya sido de tu gusto.**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
